


Подсолнухи и васильки

by Seraphim_Braginsky



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drama & Romance, Language of Flowers, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Teen Romance, flowers as soulmate marks
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 05:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17574683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphim_Braginsky/pseuds/Seraphim_Braginsky
Summary: У Гилберта на груди подсолнухи. Гилберт отчаянно хочет увидеть там что-нибудь еще. [соулмейт-AU! в котором у человека на груди рисунок цветов, отражающих суть их родственной души]





	Подсолнухи и васильки

У Гилберта на руках подсолнухи.

Они большие, раскидистые, вальяжно, как пригретый солнцем кот, расползлись по коже.

Лепестки яркого, цыплячье-желтого цвета, что так не гармонирует с его солдатскими ботинками и грубой цепью на поясе. Вообще, Гил почти весь в татуировках — жесткие, мрачные, черные линии на спине сплетаются в очертания дракона. На бедре скалится горгулья, а на плечах — ветвистые узоры готического шрифта.

И только через ворот футболки, тоже черной, художественно порванной в нескольких местах, выглядывает озорной лепесток. Подсолнухи «растут» в районе сердца, поднимаются выше, по груди и до самого горла. Они, кажется, своими солнечными очертаниями размывают соприкасающиеся с ними жутковатые рисунки.

Гилберт их (возможно) немного ненавидит.

Он с трудом может представить себе человека, чья душа выглядит _так_.

Каким он должен быть? Веселым? Беззаботным? С глуповатой сияющей улыбкой?.. Рубаха-парень, с простоватым, но симпатичным лицом, испещренным веснушками, и раскатистым смехом…

Байлшмидт вздрагивает, когда от оглушающего хохота Джонса, кажется, звенят стекла в аудитории. Внутри поднимается что-то кислое, с отвратительным привкусом разочарования. Он искоса бросает взгляд на американца и пытается разглядеть в нем… ну, хоть _что-то_. Особенное. На ту самую искру и бабочек в животе он даже не рассчитывает.

Гилберт сосредоточено пялится в широкую спину с эмблемой футбольной команды всю пару, совершенно игнорируя занудные преподавательские речи.

Он думает, что Джонс не самый плохой вариант. Наверно.

Скашивает глаза чуть ниже, на два ряда, где виднеется светлая макушка Лукашевича, и вздыхает. Точно не худший.

Так проходит неделя.

Гилберт смотрит, сопоставляет, анализирует. Получается так себе, потому что, сказать по правде, он не слишком хорош во всех этих психологических штуковинах. Наверно, следовало бы сделать все по старинке — подойти, хлопнуть по плечу, заговорить. О футболе. Или, может быть, о пиве.

Он уже поднимается, но ноги сами сворачивают в другую сторону.

На самом краю длинной деревянной скамьи сидит Брагинский. Лицо у него как всегда отсутствующе-доброжелательное, уголки губ чуть опущены вниз, а глаза, эти невыносимые, странные глаза — _василек или сирень?_ — смотрят куда-то в неведомые дали.

Дали, вообще-то, ограничиваются унылым пейзажем питерских многоэтажек, но Гилберт почему-то уверен, что Ивана это ничуть не волнует. Его воображение дорисует морской пейзаж и скользящую по волнам каравеллу или фантастический закат на Марсе…

Иван рисует быстро. Отточенными, опытными движениями. Они немного резкие, плохо гармонируют с его привычной, немного даже замороженной плавностью. Длинные светлые ресницы как будто подернуты инеем.

Гилберт вовсе не подглядывает.

Он просто сидит прямо за ним на экономике, а скучнее предмета не найти, даже если очень постараться, так что пялиться поверх чужого плеча на образующиеся из ничего новые миры… Кто его осудит за это?

Гилберт понимает, что пара закончилась, только когда чужая длиннопалая и бледная рука захлопывает тетрадь. Иван встает, и Байлшмидт подскакивает вслед за ним, немного неуклюже, с секундным запозданием. Он злится на себя, потому что _ради бога, он спортсмен, и с реакцией у него все в порядке_ , но рядом с Иваном даже воздух как будто становится гуще, время тянется киселем, плывет невыносимо медленно, но Гилберту все равно всегда мало.

На Брагинском лавандовая рубашка с высоким воротником-стойкой. Она наглухо застегнута и выглядит почти чопорно, если бы ее намеренье скрыть от чужих глаз заветный рисунок не было бы столь очевидным. Гилберта это по какой-то причине задевает.

Он же свои дурацкие подсолнухи не прячет, даже если они делают его тщательно выверенный образ плохого парня в кожанке гораздо менее брутальным.

Ему дико интересно, какие цветы растут у чужого сердца, такого непонятного и холодного.

Иван _никогда_ не смеется, не шутит, не улыбается.

Его голос — холодный серебристый звон ручья, приглушенный еловыми лапами и густыми зарослями орешника.

Глаза совершенно космические — чернильная синь у зрачка переходит в аметистовую гладь с кобальтовыми переливами по краю.

Иван, как картина, нарисованная акварелью.

Полупрозрачная, в льдистых тонах, непонятная и влекущая.

Гилберт ловит в оконном стекле отражение гуашево-грубой яркости солнечных цветов на своей шее и морщится. Ему кажется, что еще немного, и они задушат его своей сияющей оптимистичной красотой. Джонс машет ему от двери и улыбается — так же солнечно.

Гилберт выдавливает из себя ответную улыбку.

Которая немного блекнет, когда мимо призраком проходит Брагинский.

Гилберт замечает мазок синего за воротником, но не успевает разглядеть ничего больше. На губах прохладой и солью остается чужой запах. Байлшмидт закрывает глаза, и пытается представить цветы. Такие же странные, северные, в оправе льда и гор.

Ему видятся эдельвейсы.

А может, подснежники?..

Жаль, он так и не узнает.

 

 

Иван заходит домой и на ходу расстегивает рубашку. Стоячий воротник больно впивается в шею, а кожу будто лизнуло огнем — так она пылает под тонкой хлопковой тканью.

Васильки не выглядят особо изящно, они скорее похожи на синие кляксы, образуют картину импрессиониста на его груди. Издалека — будто море, бескрайнее и неподвижное.

Цвет — Иван знает наверняка, он даже не поленился найти в таблице его точное название — _прусский голубой_ — заливает всю его кожу. Спокойное синее море. Безмятежность. Защита. Величие и неукротимость. Благородство.

Отпечаток чьей души он носит на себе?

Иван даже предположить не может.

Перед глазами мелькает прямая, как палка, спина Родериха Эдельштайна, который любил подолгу рассуждать о преимуществах скрипки над альтом и сжимать фарфоровую чашку своими музыкальными пальцами.

Мелькает — и исчезает бесследно.

И в сердце ничего не звенит.

Иван вздыхает и садится, закрывает глаза устало.

Под веками буйством красок расплывается чужой образ, яркий, агрессивный, алый, как кровь. Да, алый точно его цвет.

Он все еще может спиной ощущать жар, как от печки, и прямой непоколебимый взгляд через плечо. Он как-то поймал его, почти случайно: обычно, рисуя, Иван слишком уходил в себя, чтобы видеть и замечать кого-то еще, но Гилберта Байлшмидта не замечать очень трудно.

Он думает, что ему подошел бы ликорис.

Красный, острый в очертаниях, опасный.

Но вместо него на бумаге упорно расцветают васильки, простодушно-упрямые в своем благородном единстве.

Иван сминает рисунок и бросает не глядя куда-то через плечо.

В груди жжет почти до боли.

 

 

Гилберт приходит домой и с наслаждением скидывает тяжеленные сапоги. Цепь со стащенными джинсами звякает о паркет. Он переодевается по-армейски быстро и точно, никаких лишних движений.

Квартира в сдержанных сине-белых тонах. Ничего кричащего и яркого. Никаких постеров рок-групп и полуобнаженных девиц на стенах. Он оставит эти пошлые образы снаружи.

Флейта привычно ложится в ладонь, легкая, но осязаемая. Прямо как чужое присутствие. Как ощущение зимы в воздухе. Хрустальная ваза на столе обнимает скромный синий букет — цвета тех самых невозможных глаз.

Гилберт закрывает глаза и по памяти начинает играть Грига.

 

 

Иван смеется.

Ярко, громко и беззаботно.

Наташка в цветастом сарафане брызнула на него водой, а он в ответ облил ее из шланга. Оля с материнской снисходительностью наблюдает за ними из-под полей соломенной шляпы.

Вокруг них черно-желтое поле подсолнухов с их насыщенным маслянистым запахом. Иван вдыхает его полной грудью и улыбается так, что уголки рта немного болят. Он берет один подсолнух, и наклоняет тяжелую, переполненную голову, и трясет, _трясет_ , пока на ладонь не начинают сыпаться блестящие темными чешуйками семечки.

Наташка где-то рядом уже вовсю щелкает ими, засыпая сарафан шелухой.

Иван жмурится, чувствуя, как изморозь на сердце отступает.

Наконец-то дома. _Наконец-то стал собой._

Каникулы кончаются через две недели.

Снова университет, снова питерская прохладная влажность, снова горящие глаза.

Иван отпускает соцветие, которое тут же тянется к солнцу, и застывает. Перед глазами мелькает ворот черной футболки и рисунок до самого горла. Он так и стоит, замерев, пока Наташка не пихает его под бок.

— Ты чего, Вань? Олька щас весь арбуз сожрет!

 

 

Когда Гилберт возвращается на неделю позже положенного, в аудитории людно и светло. Джонс уже привычно, по-приятельски машет рукой, но Гилберт едва задерживает на нем взгляд. Его тянет выше, туда, к дальним рядам, где…

Глаза Байлшмидта расширяются в неверии.

Белая рубашка, простая, даже классическая кроем, расстегнута почти до середины.

Морская синь из тысяч лепестков отдается в сердце знакомой мелодией флейты.

Джонс где-то рядом неловко чешет на груди бордовый пион.

Гилберт закрывает глаза, чувствуя свою широкую улыбку.


End file.
